It's All Your Fault!
by dragonSlayers99
Summary: Rated M just in case, contains slight explicit violence. One-shot. Lucy gets fed up with being ignored. What will she do about it?


**Slayers: Hey guys!**

**Natsu: Why did you write such a sad one-shot?**

**Slayers: Cause I was sad, and this story just popped into my mind.**

**Lucy: So you thought about killing yourself? *gasps***

**Slayers: No i do NOT support suicide**

**Natsu: but-**

**Slayers: Disclaimer! I want no more questions from you! **

**Lucy: what-**

**Slayers: that goes for you too**

**Natsu: *sadly* Slayers does not owe Fairy Tail...**

I saw them together, again. They were in the corner kissing, salmon and white. Their clothes disheveled. I don't know why it surprises me anymore. It's not as if they have noticed me in the past year. None of them had. Levy used to, but then she got together with Gajeel. Now she's busy keeping his tongue busy. Juvia finally got her wish, she ditched me for Gray. Everyone was busy, I felt so alone. It didn't matter if i was surrounded by people if they don't even notice me.

Sitting there in the corner, I thought, '_Maybe I should leave_?' THis thought has crossed my mind many times before, but this time was different. This time the thought hit me so hard that I fell out of by seat, nobody looked. '_Typical Fairy Tail'_. I decided to leave the guild for the day.

"Bye guys!" I called out, no response... like always. I left the guild and followed the familiar path home, walking on the edge of the river. Not even the guys in the canoe called out to me! It was as if I was a ghost! '_That's it_!_ I'm done_!' I started to brainstorm.

'_Should I drown myself?_' No, too easy for others to find me and stop me. '_Should i burn myself_?' No! that is too much like **him. **'Bullet?' No, My will wouldn't hold out.

"I got it!" I shouted as I entered my apartment. I did not even have to look around to know I was alone. I always was these days. I pulled off my shirt, bra, skirt, undies, boots, and socks as i walked to the bathroom. I wiped off my make up as I waited for the bath tub to fill. When it finished filling i stepped in and sunk down. '_ahhh, so wonderful!' _ I finished washing up before I walked to my wardrobe and picked out underwear, bra, and pajamas. I quickly got dressed before laying down in bed. I thought of my plan before I slept away my worries.

* * *

I woke up from such a nice dream. It was about the older days, when Fairy Tail still cared about me, when I wasn't just a replacement. I pulled of my pajamas before carefully selecting my outfit. I wore my lucky socks and my regular black boots, along with black mini shorts and a black V-neck shirt. So simple I shouldn't be noticed. '_Ha'_ I scoffed. '_As if they'd notice me if I was naked._' I put on my make-up enhancing my already beautiful face and did my bed-hair.

"Perfect" I said to myself. I was so psyched I ran to the Fairy Tail building, not even pausing when my landlady called out to me saying that my rent was due in a week. '_I wont be around for that long_' When I got to the building I open the door and called out. "Hi minna!" _'nothing...perfect' _I chuckled to myself as I skipped to the mission board. _'Hmmm... which one is the hardest?' _ This one! I walked behind the bar looking for Mira's mission log book. I quickly inputed the mission and name.

Before leaving Magnolia I left a note in my room.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ It was all your fault._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your forgotten Lucy._

After I finished writing the note, I set my keys on the note.I proceeded to the train station as I went to the destination of the job.

* * *

At the client's house I knocked on the huge door. **BAM BAM BAM!** The door opened slowly, "Hello?" answered a deep timid voice.

"I am Lucy Heartifillia from Fairy Tail, I have come hear to accept your request." I said standing up strait.

"Come right in." The door opened further, as to allow only me access. I came in and followed the well dressed man into the living room. The living room had a look of elegance to it. Two couches faced each other while a wooden coffee table sat in the middle. "Sit. Please." The man wore a simple black suit with a blue tie.

"The request you came here for is the one about the dark guild, correct?" He asked as I nodded my head yes. "This guild, Light's Shadow, has been terrorizing my town for a year now. They steal, kill, and burn houses. Please stop them!"

"I will Mr.! I told him as I smirked on my brain. '_I am only using him_' I left his house and made my way to the forest, the man, Mr. Watear, told me that this was the forest the dark guild has housed in. I walked in my hand on my whip. I snuck through the forest for what seemed like hours. When I finally found the guild I was happy. I finally get to lose myself!

I slammed open my door. '_I have to seem like I _don't _ want to die.' _All laughter stopped. A random voice called out, "Who the fuck are you?!"

I answered, my voice radiating the confidence I didn't have. "I am Lucy Heartifillia from Fairy Tail and I'm hear to end you!"

After that statement another voice yelled out, "Attack Light's Shadow!" They all rushed at me, I never really stood a chance. While one blasted me with fire, another froze my legs with ice. I fell down as another used acid to burn my chest. '_so much pain!_' another member stepped on my arm. I cried out in pain when it shattered. Another member used plant magic to strap my right leg down with thorns. The thorns burred deep in my legs before pain magic poisoned my mind. They were all kicked at my limp body, using their magic to make it hurt more.

Eventually the pain ebbed away, I couldn't even feel the blood gushing anymore. I felt my self lift, as I stared down at my own body. I look horrible, every bone belt the wrong way, blood covering everything, puddling around my life-less body. I was lifted farther up and up. I was in the clouds.

"MOM!" I saw her, My mom thought the closed gate. I ran to the gate looking everywhere on how to open it. The keeper opened it for me and I ran to great my dead mother. She accepted me with open arms, and I sobbed into her shoulder. "mom, mom." I missed her so much.

* * *

A few months later Levy opened the door to Lucy's apartment, she was going to tell her best friend that she and Gajeel were getting married. Levy wanted Lucy to be the bridesmaid of looked everywhere for her friend, before seeing the glint of gold on the desk. Levy followed the glint to the keys and note. She read this and started crying. She ran to Fairy Tail, tears blurring her vision.

Gajeel was sitting at the bar talking to Gray when his to-be-wife flung herself at him, sobs racked through her small frame. She clutched a piece of paper as she clutched Gajeel's shirt. Gajeel, noticing the paper, snatched it out of her hand and read it. He then let Gray read it as he tried to disentangle himself from Levy. He took the paper back from Gray as he walked angrily at the making-out couple, Natsu and Lissanna. Levy tried to hold him back but Gray stopped her.

Gajeel slapped Natsu as he yelled at him, "BASTARD!" Gajeel's face was so serious even Laxus on the top floor flinched. Gajeel then punched Natsu in the jaw, "Thats for making my wife cry!" Gajeel then threw the note at him, before he walked away to comfort his wife.

Natsu's eyes widened as he read the not and franticly searched for Lucy. When he couldn't find her he flung him self behind the bar crawling to find the mission book as he read the log. Lucy's last mission was dated back 3 months ago, and it wasn't marked completed. "NOOO!" his wail echoed through out the quiet guild. 3 days later he put a bullet through his head.

The once rowdy guild of Fiore was never again the same.

**Lucy:*sniffs* That was sad~**

**Slayers: I know... **

**Natsu: How about we go read one of Slayer's other stories to cheer up?**

**Slayers: Or you could read my profile and vote on my poll? I really like it when people do that. It makes me feel special.**

**Natsu: nah, But you are _special _**

**Slayers: Is that suppose to mean something?!**

**Natsu: No!**

**Slayers: I know it means something! SLAYERS KICK! *kicks natsu into wall***

**Natsu: Fire dragon roar! * Fire spews from mouth***

**Slayers: Writer's edit! *fire disappears***

**Natsu: I give up! I accept that Slayers has all power! *bows down***

**Lucy:*sighs* Like, follow, favorite, review. Check out Slayer's other stories if you haven't already. **

**Slayers: AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**


End file.
